This invention relates to a system particularly adaptable for automobile headlights having a mechanical means for storing and then rotating a replacement headlight and putting it in the place of a burned out headlight, such means being operable from inside the vehicle from the dash of the automobile. Prior art devices are known in which multiple bulb containers are rotated on a revolving plate with a relatively complicated system for registering the replacement bulb into an operative position. Such a multiple bulb system is shown and described in J. M. M. Troup, U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,515 issued on Mar. 3, 1936 for "Rotary Bulb Container".
Similar rotating systems in which open circuited lamps are replaced with operable lamps are shown and described in R. Seidler, U.S. Pat. 3,308,338 issued on Mar. 7, 1967 for "Device for Automatically Replacing an Open Circuited Lamp With a New Lamp". This patent discloses an escapement mechanism in which power for turning the support for the plurality of lamps is supplied by a spiral spring mechanism.
Still other systems are known for replacing headlights involving swingable support members for the light with diverse linkages and mechanisms to achieve the changeover between inoperative and operative position of the replacement light.